<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Acosador Perfecto by MirandaRitze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638817">Un Acosador Perfecto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaRitze/pseuds/MirandaRitze'>MirandaRitze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gun Kink, M/M, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaRitze/pseuds/MirandaRitze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los días Ash finge ser una chica gamer en una plataforma de streaming. Y tiene un acosador. Uno caliente. Y para empeorar las cosas, ese acosador tiene un arma.<br/>Ash está asustado pero... ¿quiere que ser follado por él?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Lobo &amp; Ash Lynx, Max Lobo/Ash Lynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Acosador Perfecto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638349">Perfect Stalker</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaRitze/pseuds/MirandaRitze">MirandaRitze</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Todos los días Ash se tenía que quitar la peluca, el maquillaje, la ropa de chica y sobre todo los senos falsos después de transmitir en vivo. Fingir ser una </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica gamer </span>
  </em>
  <span>en una plataforma de </span>
  <em>
    <span>streaming </span>
  </em>
  <span>era cansado, sobre todo por tratar de comportarse como una chica linda y torpe mientras el </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat </span>
  </em>
  <span>se llenaba de comentarios de hombres que probablemente sean unos </span>
  <em>
    <span>simps</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse. Tenía un buen departamento, una buena </span>
  <em>
    <span>PC gamer </span>
  </em>
  <span>y dinero de sobra. Les estaba exprimiendo hasta el último centavo a esos pervertidos que lo veían y eso le daba satisfacción. ¿Qué dirían si supieran que la chica que tanto idolatran y probablemente le dediquen sus </span>
  <em>
    <span>pajas </span>
  </em>
  <span>es un hombre? Siempre se reía con cinismo cada que recordaba eso. Estaba viviendo a cuestas de sus mentiras pero era demasiado desvergonzado como para sentirse culpable. Estaba teniendo mucha cautela con su secreto, ¿quién podría descubrir la verdad? Ni siquiera los más obsesionados acosadores podrían dar con su dirección. Además, si existiera la posibilidad de que eso pasara, solo observarían entrar y salir a un chico normal y terminarían por creer que se equivocaron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash, después de comprar lo necesario en la tienda de conveniencia como cada semana, regresó a su departamento. Todo parecía normal, pero mientras dejaba sus compras en la cocina, notó un olor extraño. No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que era humo de cigarro. Era raro, él siempre fumaba en el balcón de su departamento, ¿cómo llegó el olor hasta ahí? Se dio cuenta que el olor se hacía más fuerte mientras más cerca estaba de su estudio. ¿Será que fumó ahí y no se acordaba? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al acercarse y notar que no solo la puerta estaba entreabierta sino que también las luces estaban encendidas, entró con urgencia. Lo que vió fue un hombre curioseando sus cosas mientras fumaba. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta que se ajustaba su cuerpo ejercitado y unas botas de uso rudo, todo de color negro. Si hubiera visto a ese hombre en otro lado no dudaba que se acercaría a él con todas las intenciones de llevarlo a su cama. Sin embargo, ese hombre se había metido a su casa sin permiso y lo peor de todo es que justo en su cadera sobresalía una pistola enfundada. Ese hombre era tanto sexy como peligroso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El hombre se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, en cambio, dejó aquello que estaba mirando en su lugar y palmeó su pistola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Será mejor que no hagas nada imprudente. Como podrás ver, no vine con las manos vacías.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incluso si ese hombre no le hubiera dicho aquello, él no se movería, no podía. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para incluso mover un dedo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El cigarro que ese hombre fumaba acabó sumergido en un vaso de refresco sin acabar que había dejado antes de salir a comprar y entonces comenzó a acercarse. Ash instintivamente comenzó a retroceder, pero cuando ese hombre desenfundó su pistola, él se detuvo inmediatamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería darle el placer a ese hombre de verlo llorar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Vas… ¿a matarme?” </b>
  <span>Se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de hablar sin titubear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash sabía que era una pregunta bastante estúpida, él había desenfundado su pistola, ¿como no iba a matarlo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Admito que en un principio esa era la idea. Pero luego de descubrir ciertas cosas he cambiado de planes.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash no entendía a qué se refería y no podía pensar con claridad ya que ese hombre estaba a menos de medio metro distancia. Ahora tenía que levantar el rostro para ver el suyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¿Cómo podía un hombre tan atractivo ser un acosador tan peligroso? Al parecer nunca hay que confiarse por las apariencias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Te había visto entrar y salir de este departamento varias veces, incluso llegué a pensar que me había equivocado, pero eso era imposible, mis fuentes nunca se equivocan. Así que creí que tú eras el novio de Ashley. La idea de Ashley teniendo un novio no era de mi agrado, así que sí, venía a matarte. Pero al parecer la vida da muchas vueltas y más que ser el novio de Ashley, </b>
  <b>
    <em>tú </em>
  </b>
  <b>eres Ashley. Estoy bastante sorprendido, realmente has logrado engañar no solo a mí, sino a muchos hombres, ¿estás satisfecho?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash negó con la cabeza. Estaba en cierta manera aliviado de que no decidiera matarlo, pero no estaba seguro si ese hombre no cambiaría de opinión. Así que comenzó a rogarle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Lamento si lo he ofendido, dejaré de fingir ser Ashley y cerraré mi canal. Así que por favor, no me haga daño... no le diré a nadie sobre lo que pasó hoy.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estaba más nervioso y asustado que nunca, incluso no pudo sostenerle la mirada y acabó mirando hacia abajo. El hombre simplemente rió por su intento desesperado de salvarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Te he dicho que he cambiado de planes.” </b>
  <span>Comenzó a decir, mientras rozaba la boca de la pistola en su mentón para hacerle levantar el rostro y le mirara. </span>
  <b>“No te mataré si haces todo lo que te digo, eso te lo aseguro. Ahora, lo que no te prometo es si seré bueno contigo, así que ni se te ocurra jugar al valiente, ¿entendido?”.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash asintió lentamente. Se estremeció cuando ese hombre rozaba la boca de su pistola por todo su rostro, como si le estuviera acariciando. Se detuvo al rozar sus labios, contorneando su forma lentamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Cuando llegué a la conclusión de que Ashley solo era un personaje interpretado por un hombre, pensaba que serías un tipo ordinario, que con ayuda de mucho maquillaje lograría dar ese efecto de belleza en Ashley. Pero me siento sorprendido al ver que eres bastante atractivo para ser un chico. Eres gay, ¿cierto?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, las palabras no salían de su boca y al final se mantuvo en silencio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Me tomé la libertad de revisar tu habitación. Un hombre heterosexual no tendría tantos vibradores coleccionados.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué haces preguntas estúpidas?” </b>
  <span>Murmuró Ash casi inaudible pero se arrepintió de inmediato por su pequeño acto altanero. ¿Y si se enojaba por eso y decidía volarle los sesos ya que su arma estaba cerca de su boca?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pero ese hombre solo rió.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Eres muy diferente a lo que transmites siendo Ashley. Estoy bastante curioso de conocer esta parte tuya. Vamos a tu habitación.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Los nervios se intensificaron en Ash. Su rostro se enrojeció. ¿Acaso no le importaba que fuera hombre? ¿Abusaría de él sin importar su sexo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se dirigió a su habitación, con aquel hombre casi pisándole los talones. Al entrar se quedó en la entrada, y él le pasó de largo para sentarse en la cama, mirándolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Quiero verte convertirte en Ashley.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era bastante claro que era una orden. Ash dudó un momento pero al verlo jugar con el gatillo del arma, no tuvo más remedio que satisfacer su extraña orden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Su personalidad desvergonzada le ayudaba a no sentir molestia al vestirse de mujer, pero tener a un hombre armado observándolo fijamente era bastante incómodo, pero a la vez, sentía una leve emoción por ser observado en esa situación. Se enojó consigo mismo, ¿cómo puede pensar así cuando su vida está en riesgo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Empezó a sacar todo lo que normalmente ponía para transformarse en Ashley: ropa, zapatos, los senos falsos, varias medias para esconder su bulto y la peluca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No te pongas eso.” </b>
  <span>Ordenó de nuevo. Pronto Ash se dio cuenta que hablaba de los senos falsos, las medias y la peluca. </span>
  <b>“Solo usa la ropa”.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hizo lo que le ordenó, poniéndose una falda bastante corta y un crop top. Se sentía raro usando solo la ropa. Él se podría convertir completamente en Ashley cuando se vestía, pero no se sentía ella con solo tener su ropa. Sin su senos falsos ni varias medias ocultando su bulto, solo sentía como un hombre que hacía crossdressing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Quítate el bóxer.” </b>
  <span>Volvió a ordenar. Ash se volvió a sentir avergonzado. ¿Acaso está jugando con él? cuando lo miró se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo de manera maliciosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No podía negarse, así que lo hizo. Se quitó el boxer tratando de mostrar lo menos posible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De pronto ese hombre se levantó abruptamente caminando hacía él. Como siempre, Ash estaba acorralado. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la cama. La fuerza con la que lo aventó hizo que rebotara un poco, provocando que su falda se levantara y dejando en evidencia su trasero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Es en este momento donde abusará de mí? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Se preguntó. Pero no esperaba las siguientes palabras de ese hombre:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ahora usa tus vibradores y mastúrbate”.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¿Qué?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¿Tengo que apuntarte con la pistola todo el tiempo para que hagas lo que te digo?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estaba confundido, pero como siempre, terminó por obedecer sus órdenes. Sacó la caja de vibradores que guardaba bajo su cama y escogió uno aleatoriamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahora la vergüenza había superado su miedo. En ese momento estaba más preocupado por ser visto masturbandose que por su propia vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Estoy esperando. Quiero tus piernas abiertas hacia mí. No quiero perderme ningún detalle.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash se recostó en su cama, abriendo las piernas dejando todo a la vista del intruso. En ese momento pensó que era mejor morir. Sobre todo al darse cuenta que su pene estaba un poco endurecido. ¿Estar en esta situación tan extraña como peligrosa le estaba excitando? Trató de tapar su creciente erección con su falda, esperando que ese detalle pasara desapercibido por aquel hombre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Dije que no quiero perderme ningún detalle. Deja de taparte o haré que te quites la falda”.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como siempre, obedeció. Con las manos temblorosas y tratando de evitar el contacto visual con él, levantó la falda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era evidente que había visto su erección, sin embargo el hombre se mantuvo en silencio. La curiosidad terminó por dominarlo y lo miró. Su mirada estaba concentrada en su erección y cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, sonrió.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¿Qué estás esperando? ¿O quieres que te ayude?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¡No! Yo puedo solo…”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Su rostro estaba enrojecido completamente, su cuello y orejas también. Volvió a desviar la mirada y empapó el juguete con lubricante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La verdad es que además de ser un cínico desvergonzado que ganaba dinero fingiendo ser una chica, era un pervertido de lo peor. Al estar casi todo el tiempo en casa, había agarrado el gusto de masturbarse casi compulsivamente, la mayoría de veces estimulando su agujero con todo tipo de vibradores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es por eso que no necesitaba preparación, así que simplemente metió ese vibrador por su agujero, reprimiendo un gemido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La sensación era mucho más fuerte que lo habitual. ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible? ¿Era porque ese intruso peligroso le estaba mirando? No quería admitirlo, pero tampoco quería detenerse. Su pene estaba completamente erecto y un líquido transparente comenzaba a salir de la punta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Movía el vibrador hacia adentro y hacia fuera lentamente, la sensación era tan abrumante que si aumentaba la velocidad, terminaría por venirse rápidamente. Pero quería más, así que aun sabiendo aquello, comenzó a mover ese vibrador con rapidez, metiendo toda su longitud por su agujero y enfocándose en cierta zona especial. Estaba sintiendo quizás el placer más grande de su vida y ese hombre estaba observando todo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probablemente estaba gimiendo descontroladamente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>como si estuviera en celo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero no le importaba. La necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo le era más importante que incluso tener un intruso armado que podría matarlo en cualquier momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¡Mierda!” </b>
  <span>Soltó Ash entre gemidos, viniendose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le costó un par de segundos recuperarse y volver a la realidad, aunque su perspectiva de la situación había cambiado después de experimentar un gran orgasmo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miró al hombre entre jadeos, él también lo miraba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ese fue un espectáculo bastante entretenido. Debo admitir que eres un poco más interesante que Ashley.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mientras el hombre hablaba, Ash no pudo evitar llevar su mirada hasta su entrepierna. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Estaba duro. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Un gran bulto sobresalía de manera evidente. Al parecer le excitó verlo masturbarse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Al parecer le importa poco que yo sea un chico”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensó.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¿Un poco?” </b>
  <span>Comenzó a decir Ash, teniendo un arranque de valentía. </span>
  <b>“Soy mucho más interesante que Ashley.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash bajó de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia él. El hombre arqueó una ceja y le apuntó con su arma justo en su cabeza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Cuidado, te dije que no jugaras al valiente.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash no cedió, siguió avanzando hasta tener la boca del arma justo en su frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Solo estaba preocupado de ser el único divirtiéndose, más cuando se nota que te querías unir a la fiesta.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La mano de Ash tocó el pecho duro y bien trabajado de su acosador, haciendo un camino de caricias hasta su entrepierna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¿Desde cuando la víctima se preocupa por el atacante?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No es preocupación, sólo quiero el atacante tenga una buena impresión de mí y no me mate.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¿Y crees que tu idea esté funcionando?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh vamos, ¿no viniste aquí con la intención de follarte a Ashley? ¿Qué me hace diferente a ella? A fin de cuentas estás duro. Supongo que no te importa qué tenga debajo de la falda.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash ya había logrado hacerse paso dentro de su pantalón, sacando su erección y comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¿Cómo es que pasaste de tenerme miedo a querer complacerme sexualmente?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El intruso arqueó una ceja totalmente sorprendido por el giro de la situación, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y Ash sonrió al notar eso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Aún te tengo miedo. Pero verás, soy un pervertido. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Tienes razón.” </b>
  <span>Comenzó a decir el hombre mientras bajaba el arma. </span>
  <b>“Eres mucho más interesante que Ashley.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Ash estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, con los brazos amarrados en su espalda con su propia falda. Elogió mentalmente la habilidad del hombre de usar esa prenda como una cuerda improvisada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenía su culo al aire, mientras su rostro estaba casi fundiéndose con las sábanas de la cama. Sabía que el hombre sería violento con él, pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra era vivirlo en carne propia. No esperó mucho en penetrarlo, no tuvo piedad con su agujero. Apenas entró y ya estaba azotando su pelvis contra su culo. Dolía bastante, el pene de ese hombre era mucho más grande que el vibrador que había usado pero inesperadamente, mientras más dolía más placer sentía. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Puedo… ¡Ah! ¿Al menos saber el nombre de mi acosador?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Para qué quieres saber algo innecesario?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Solo… quiero… tener un nombre que gemir.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquellas palabras excitaron más al hombre. Ash gimió fuerte al sentir como el pene que estaba destrozando su culo había crecido un poco más.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Dime Max.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¡Ah! Max… ¿Es tu primera vez follando a un hombre? ¿Se siente bien? ¡Ah, joder! ¿Cómo se siente follarte a tu querida Ashley?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No eres Ashley.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No… lo soy. Soy Ash, un gusto, Max.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ash, ¿huh?” </b>
  <span>Max tomó del cabello de Ash jalándolo hasta tenerlo contra su pecho. </span>
  <b>“Dime, Ash. ¿Que se siente ser follado por alguien que puede matarte en cualquier momento?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash se estremeció al sentir el pecho caliente de Max, al parecer, en algún momento se había quitado la camiseta. La sensación se sintió tan bien, que solo por eso se había venido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“¿No es evidente? Acabo... de venirme... eso debería responder tu pregunta. ¡Ah!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Que te hayas venido no significa que me vaya a detener.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No esperaba que lo hicieras… Así que por favor… ¡Max! ¡Ah! No te detengas…”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y Max no se detuvo. Sin embargo, no esperaba que la resistencia de Max fuera tanta. Después de la tercera ronda, Ash no tenía la fuerza mental de seguir contando. Lo único que podía hacer es tener sus piernas abiertas para él en todo momento, gemir su nombre y rogar por más. Había momentos en que se desmayaba y cuando reaccionaba, aún tenía a ese hombre penetrándolo sin descanso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, sabía que no debía disfrutar el sexo con ese hombre, sabía que no debía rogar por más, sabía que no estaba bien que lo follara cuando estaba inconsciente, pero le gustaba que las cosas fueran así. Le excitaba ser amenazado y abusado con brutalidad. Estaba descubriendo probablemente una parte de él mismo que desconocía, pero estaba satisfecho. Como si hubiera encontrado lo que le faltaba para estar completo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ya había aceptado que era un pervertido sin remedio. ¿Por qué sorprenderse ahora? Sería muy hipócrita de su parte considerarse como alguien inocente, quizás Max es su castigo… o quizás un premio del infierno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sea como sea, estaba siendo follado como nunca pensó ser follado. No quería pensar en las consecuencias o en lo que pasará después, solamente se aferró a Max y se dejó follar hasta que se sintiera satisfecho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nunca supo cuántas veces fue follado, pero el dolor de cuerpo y sobre todo en su ano era tan grande que era evidente que Max lo folló hasta superar lo que un ser humano normal era capaz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una sensación fría en su rostro lo despertó por completo. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Max lo estaba acariciando con su arma. Si hubiera sido la primera vez que hacía eso, se hubiera asustado. Pero en ese momento vio a esa bizarra caricia como acto romántico, sobre todo porque estaba entre los brazos de Max. No podía mover su cuerpo pero se sentía feliz y satisfecho. ¿Y qué si él le acaricia con su pistola?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Está frío.” </b>
  <span>Dijo Ash para después lamer el cañón de la pistola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max suspiró ante el acto erótico. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y Ash jadeó de dolor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Puedo dispararte una pierna y se calentará.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No dudaba que Max fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero Ash se arriesgó a no tomarle importancia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Puedes gastar todas tus balas y no sentiré dolor. Ese monstruo que tienes entre las piernas es más letal que tu arma.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max se echó a reir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Supongo que entonces prefieres mi arma. ¿Debería metértela por el trasero?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Si me vas a torturar el culo, hazlo con algo más caliente y grande. Tu pene encaja perfectamente como arma de tortura.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Probablemente sea su imaginación, pero Ash sintió como si sus huesos crujieran con el abrazo, pero tampoco es como si le importara ser molido hasta los huesos por Max.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que no me voy a conformar con tenerte una vez, ¿cierto?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Nunca pensé librarme de ti para empezar.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Me alegra que sepas eso. Quizás Ashley sea para todos los que miran las transmisiones, pero Ash es mío.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash sonrió por esas palabras tan posesivas. Sabía que no debía tomarlas a la ligera ni mucho menos romantizarlas. Aun así, sintió una gran urgencia de besarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y como si fuera una sentencia de muerte, besó a su verdugo aceptando su incierto destino.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>